A Brand New World
by Abuela Simpson-Wentz
Summary: Mio, una joven aristócrata, iniciará un viaje por las Islas de Aragón para conocer a su prometido Carlos. Acompañada de su mejor amiga "Mugi", conocerán a unos piratas muy peculiares, sobre los cuales yace una maldición, que los tortura desde hace varios años. El Capitán de ese barco Ritsu les enseñará el significado de la palabra "libertad". Ok mucho drama xD Denle chance
1. Intro

_** "A brand new world"**_

_"Vuelve el tiempo que dejó _

_Tu memoria en mi canción"_

Hoy, era el día más importante para la familia Akiyama ya que enviarían a su pequeña hija Mio a conocer a su prometido Carlos Rivera, un hijo de una familia de marineros con mucho prestigio en las islas Aragón. El barco estaba a punto de partir y la familia se encontraba despidiéndose, antes de no verse en algún tiempo.

-Hija, cuídate mucho, ya verás que Carlos es un hombre de bien- le dijo su padre, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Ella le correspondió al abrazo como pudo, su padre era un hombre alto y con una barriga prominente, y al igual que ella tenía un lacio cabello negro, tez blanca y tormentosos ojos grises.- Te quiero mucho princesa.

-Yo también papá-Sonrió Mio, tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.-Todo irá bien, se que él será muy bueno conmigo-dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su padre, que lloraba como un niño al que le quitaron un dulce.-Regresaré muy pronto.

Se separó de su padre y le sonrió a su mejor amiga Tsumugi Kotobuki, hija del Rey de aquel país llamado Aragón, que más que un país, eran un conjunto de islas, un poco distanciadas entre sí. Su amiga era una atractiva rubia de ojos azules, muy amable, al contrario de ella que era muy caprichosa según la servidumbre.

Suspiró y el capitán del barco se le acercó. Le indicó que ya era hora de partir.

Abrazó a su padre una última vez y acompañada de Mugi abordó el barco, estaba un poco triste ya que no vería a su padre en algún tiempo, pero es por el bien del país.

_"Por el bien de todos menos el mio"_, pensó con amargura mientras le dedicaba una ultima mirada a su hogar.

* * *

Esta es la breve intoducción para la historia :DDDD

No tardaré en publicar los otros capitulos ;D

Espero que les guste.


	2. Un comienzo

**"Un comienzo"**

**_"En los días como hoy  
entre el mar y el corazón  
vivo en el limite  
__el eco de tu vo__z"_**

_Suspiró_.

Llegar a donde su futuro marido la estaba esperando les llevaría al menos, dos semanas. Carlos, su prometido, vivía en una pequeña isla llamada Wunder, que se especializaba en la pesca. El era hijo del capitán de la marina, lo que conllevaba a ser parte casi de la realeza. Mientras que Mio era hija del consejero del rey, Martin Kotobuki, por lo que como su padre decía "era como si el destino los hubiera hecho el uno para el otro".

Intentó recordar a Carlos, pero simplemente no tenía muchas memorias de él. Solo se habían visto, una vez cuando eran muy pequeños. "Si, desde antes de nacer nuestros padres acordaron que sus hijos nos casaríamos." Se pasó una mano por su cabello negro, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Estaba en su habitación de aquella embarcación majestuosa que le había prestado el rey a su padre para recorrer el mar, a favor de su prometido.

Se acostó en su cama, mientras intentaba buscar una posición cómoda, pero entre las nauseas y los nervios, no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Vagamente venían a su mente fragmentos de memoria donde se encontraban ella y un niño un poco más grande, tomados de la mano, mientras corrían. Recordaba que él la jalaba con insistencia, sus rizos negros moviéndose contra el viento, su sonrisa llena de inocencia, sus dientes blancos que contrastaban con su piel morena. El sueño de cualquier mujer.

-El sueño de cualquier mujer, menos el mío- murmuró mientras apretaba los dientes conteniendo el aliento.

De la puerta abierta, se asomaron unos cabellos rubios.

-¿Decías algo, Mio?- dijo Mugi mientras caminaba hacia la cama de Mio, y se sentaba en la esquina.

- Estaba pensando en voz alta, Mugi- Se sentó en la cama. Mugi la miraba con simpatía, como si supiera cómo se sentía.

-….- Mugi abrió la boca, pero decidió quedarse en silencio. No sabía que decirle a su amiga para hacerla sentir mejor. Ella aún no tenía un prometido, pero ya no faltaba mucho para que su padre buque con quien casarla.

Mio encendió una vela para iluminar un poco la oscura habitación.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijamente observando la llama unos segundos antes de desviarlos hacia su rubia amiga.

No era que estuviera enojada con su padre por obligarla a casarse con Carlos, ni nada por el estilo. No es que se haya enamorado y pensara escaparse con otro hombre.

Lo que en verdad la tenía molesta, lo que en verdad odiaba, era la sensación de que eso era lo único que sería de su vida._ Una esposa. Una madre._ El que su vida se desperdiciara solo en esperar a que su marido llegue de trabajar y prepararle la cena o cuidar de sus hijos, sin tener más emoción, que ver que no se lastimen.

Ella pensaba que esos pensamientos eran muy egoístas, y se sentía culpable por ello. Pero ella siempre soñó con tener una aventura como la de los cuentos que le leía su madre, antes de enfermarse. Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en su madre, a pesar de tantos años, aún le producía dolor su recuerdo.

Mugi observó a su amiga, al parecer se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos, tanto que había olvidado que ella estaba ahí. Soltó una risita entre dientes. Lo que hizo volver a Mio a la realidad.

Se miraron por un momento, antes de estallar en carcajadas. Esto era una de las razones por las que se querían tanto, su relación era tan simple como eso, como reír.

Mugi miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta, de que ya había oscurecido. Se levantó y cuando iba a empezar a caminar. Sintió que la agarraban por la muñeca.

-¿Te puedes quedar aquí a dormir, Mugi? Me siento muy sola- dijo Mio, un poco ruborizada.

-Claro que sí, no quería admitirlo, pero me dan un poco de miedo los marineros- murmuró bajito, mientras soltaba otra risita.

Las dos se rieron un poco. Y se acomodaron para dormir. Mugi sopló la vela y todo se quedo a oscuras.

Paso un tiempo, Mio no podía dormir. Su amiga roncaba ligeramente. Mio la envidiaba, deseaba ser tan calmada como ella, pero no podía evitar sentirse aun nerviosa.

Cerró los ojos un momento, imaginándose el día de su boda. Suspiró pesadamente.

En ese momento, se escuchó un golpe. Venía desde afuera, se escucharon muchos gritos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró el capitán del barco, estaba pálido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Guillermo?- preguntó Mio muy asustada.

-Nos han traicionado, al parecer los marineros son piratas, de la nada apareció un barco, al parecer sus cómplices,- hablaba muy rápido, a Mio le costaba entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Se acercó a Mio y a Mugi- Tienen que esconderse, algunos de mis hombres y yo, los distraeremos lo más que podamos. Tomen un bote y huyan.

Se escucharon gritos cercanos. El capitán salió corriendo.

Mio se levantó rápidamente de la cama y jaló a Mugi con ella.

Estaban muy asustadas pero lograron cambiarse.

Se escuchó un grito de agonía. Era el capitán.

-Háganos lo que quieran pero no las molesten, déjenlas ir-suplicaba. El capitán quería mucho a Mugi, como si fuera su propia hija. Estaba dispuesto a morir por ella.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, pobre anciano, lo veo en el infierno-se escuchó otro grito, muchas risas.

-¿A qué se refería con que las dejáramos ir?- preguntó un hombre

-Si no mal recuerdo, Pedro dijo que en este barco viajan la hija del Rey y su amiga-respondió otro.

-Dinero y mujeres, hoy es nuestro día de suerte, muchachos- dijo otro más. Se escucharon gritos de aprobación y varias carcajadas.

Mio escuchó que cada vez se acercaban mas a la habitación, le dijo a Mugi que se escondieran. Había una especie de closet en el cuarto por lo que se metieron en el.

Se escucharon pasos pesados.

-Hola, bonitas ¿Dónde están?- canturreó uno de los piratas.- no les haremos daño, si se portan bien- varias carcajadas.

El que había hablado, un pirata grande y muy musculoso, de ojos viscos, miró el closet, sonrió con malicia. Le hizo una señal a sus compañeros, que sonrieron de igual manera.

Se acercó sigilosamente al armario. Y lo abrió de golpe.

-Las encontré-comenzó a reír mientras las jaloneaba.

Mio estaba muda por el terror. Mugi lloriqueaba ligeramente mientras el hombre las jalaba.

-Oye ¿pero que piensas quedártelas para ti solo?- murmuró un hombre calvo, con barba de varios días.

- Si, préstanos una jajajaja – murmuró uno que era más bajo que los otros.

-Yo quiero la rubia- dijo el primer hombre, aún las tenia apretadas contra él, empujó a Mio a los otros, mientras intentaba besar a Mugi que se retorcía de su agarre, intentando escapar.

Los otros reían histéricamente, mientras intentaban tocar a Mio.

-Esperen un momento- dijo el hombre calvo de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa?- murmuró el hombre que tenia a Mugi.

-Si el jefe se entera que las tenemos para nosotros, se enojará- contestó el calvo, mientras los otros asentían.

-Tienes razón- sonrió- Vengan conmigo, _señoritas-_ acarició la palabra-les presentaré a alguien muy_ especial_.

Estallaron en carcajadas, mientras las guiaban a cubierta, donde se encontraba el jefe, contando el botín.

-Mire, lo que encontramos, señor- murmuró el hombre calvo.

El jefe de los piratas, se volteó lentamente. Al verlas sonrió, pero era una sonrisa macabra, que hizo que Mugi sintiera escalofríos. Además de la sonrisa, una cicatriz, que iba de la sien hasta la barbilla, le cruzaba la cara, le daba un aspecto grotesco.

-Otro botín-dijo con una voz ronca, Mio se estremeció.

Se acercó a ellas lentamente, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar a Mio, una voz los interrumpió.

-¿Qué crees que haces con esas chicas, rufián?- Una sombra aferrada al mástil del barco, saltó de repente. La impresión de lo que habían visto y vivido, hizo que ambas, Mio y Mugi, se desmayaran.

Antes de perder el conocimiento del todo, Mio escuchó la voz de una chica que decía:

-Vaya, Capitán, eso fue muy romántico- soltó una risa- No los voy a perdonar, eso que iban a hacer no es de verdaderos piratas.- había cierta rabia en la voz infantil de la chica.

Todo se volvió _negro._

* * *

_Piratas POV_

_Momentos antes._

Ritsu se encontraba enfrente del timón. Soltó un suspiro, estaba realmente aburrida. Se estiró un poco, hacía tiempo que nada interesante pasaba en su vida. Solo esperaba que la eternidad fuera así de aburrida, sacó la lengua con asco al imaginárselo

-Oye, Harry, toma un rato el timón-señaló a un chico rubio, que tarareaba una canción de cuna.

-Como ordene, Capitán- corrió hacia el timón, Ritsu sacudió la cabeza, ese tipo siempre la hacía reír, siempre en las nubes.

Caminó hacia la cubierta del barco, si apoyó contra el barandal del barco.

Mientras observaba el mar, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo. Suspiró, pero esta vez algo melancólicamente.

Se quitó su sombrero, sonrió al verlo. Se lo había regalado su padre, el sombrero antes le pertenecía a él.

* * *

_Fue el día de su cumpleaños._

_Ella tenía 8 años._

_Un hombre con bigote y barba, profundos ojos ámbar, miraba a su hija con orgullo._

_-Ritsu, ven aquí, tengo algo que darte- rió entre dientes, mientras una niña con cabello corto castaño claro y ojos muy parecidos a los suyos, se acercaba corriendo hacia él._

_-¿Qué es, papá?- Ritsu dijo muy emocionada._

_-Primero cierra los ojos- seguía riendo, mientras su hija hacia lo que le había pedido._

_Como estaba sentado, la sentó en su regazo. Mientras le acariciaba su cabezo con mucho cariño._

_Era su primogénita, su orgullo, valiente y fuerte como él, y bella como su madre. No pedía más a la vida. Una esposa y dos hijos. Muchos amigos. Una vida tranquila y relajada._

_-Papá, me despeinas- murmuró la niña con irritabilidad._

_-Oh, lo siento, hija. Espera un momento- se quitó su sombrero de pirata y se lo puso a ella. Era obvio que le quedaba muy grande y le cubría los ojos._

_Ristu dejo escapar un gritito de emoción._

_-¿Papá? ¿Por qué me das tu sombrero?- Ristu aún no lo podía creer._

_El hombre la miró con cariño, mientras reía tranquilamente._

_-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, Feliz cumpleaños Ritsu- murmuró mientras le besaba la frente, Ritsu se ruborizó._

_-Gr-aa-cii-aa-ss, paaaa-ppp-aa´- Ristu estaba sollozando._

_El hombre parpadeó sorprendido, su hija casi nunca lloraba, ni cuando se lastimaba. Supero el shock y la abrazó contra su pecho._

_-Hija no tienes nada que agradecer, algún día mi barco y la tripulación serán tuyos- la bajó de su regazo- Algún día tú serás el Capitán._

_El hombre se levantó, y se paso una mano por su cabello. Sintió los brazos de su hija, rodeándolo._

_-Te quiero, papá- dijo aún sollozando._

_Palmeó la espalda de su hija. A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de niños jugando._

_-La gran Ritsu llorando, pero que niñita- bromeó. Ritsu se apartó de un brinco y le frunció el ceño._

_-No soy una niñita- gruñó._

_-jajajajajajajajaja está bien- dirigió la vista a los niños que jugaban.- ahora vea jugar con ellos, tu tripulación te espera._

_-Si papá- Ritsu se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás._

_El hombre sonreía con verdadera felicidad. Sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano y se dio cuenta que era su esposa, se inclinó y la besó en los labios, la mujer rio un poco._

_-Tu bigote me pica-sonreía, mientras él, la volvía a besar._

* * *

Ritsu parpadeó volviendo al presente. Esos eran tiempos muy felices. Se inclinó y apoyó el mentón en su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierdo, acariciaba una cadena que terminaba en una cruz. Casi le pareció escuchar la risa de sus padres, y la risa de ella.

Un golpe sordo, la hizo brincar del susto.

-Yui, ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!- gruñó, mientras Yui intentaba incorporarse, sobándose el trasero.

-Auch, lo siento por asustarte, Capitán, solo estaba buscando algo que se me perdió- dijo tambaleándose. "Perfecto, esta ebria, otra vez" pensó Ritsu con fastidio.- Aja te encontré.

Yui agarró una botella, que se encontraba oculta detrás de un barril. Le quitó el corcho, y bebió un largo trago. Sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas y parecía que se iba a volver a caer.

Yo no sé porque Ui, tiene esa manía de esconder mi precioso ron- le dio otro trago a la botella. Eructó y se rió, sin importarse en absoluto en disculparse.

-Por que te pones así, mírate, ni si quiera puedes estar de pie- Yui soltó una carcajada ante el ceño fruncido de Ritsu.

-Ahhhhhh, pero si yo no hago nada malo, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso es malo querer estar feliz?- eructó de nuevo.

-Pero tu estas "feliz" siempre- mientras reía un poco recordando todas las tonterías que le daba por hacer a Yui cuando estaba en ese estado.

-¿Quiere un trago, Capitán? Te vi un poco triste- le acercó la botella a los labios de Ritsu, quien se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "ya que".

Apenas le había dado un trago, cuando apareció una Ui, muy enojada, le quito la botella de ron de las manos.

-Hermana, ¿Qué te dije de esto?- Ristu intentaba escaparse sigilosamente, cuando la mirada asesina de Ui se posó en ella, la tomó del cuello y la regresó a su lugar- ahora veo por qué Yui no me hace caso, Capitán, usted es igual que ella.

-¿Qué? Ese era mi primer trago- dijo Ritsu algo molesta-Además yo nunca tomo.

Todos en el barco comenzaron a reírse. Incluyendo a Ui, que intentaba disimularlo, tapándose la boca con una mano.

-Síganse riendo, a ver, a quien le toca limpiar la cubierta mañana- ahora todo era silencio en el barco, sonrió satisfecha.

-Vamos, Capitán, si usted no toma, entonces lo de Isla Tortuga ¿Qué fue?- dijo arrastrándolas palabras de nuevo- no creo que a Frida y a Samantha se les haya olvidado aquel pequeño incidente.

Ui, a pesar de su enfado, rió. Ese día Ritsu estaba tan borracha que apostó el barco y casi lo pierde. Extrañamente la más sobria del lugar era precisamente Yui.

Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de recuperar la atención de Ui y Yui.

-Bueno, bueno cambiando de tema-dirigiéndose a Ui- ¿A qué hora esta la cena?

-En unos momentos, Capitán- Volteó a ver a su hermana, que ya roncaba suavemente- ¡Yui, YUI! – agitó a su hermana.

-Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- se frotó los ojos con el dorso de su mano- ¡ah, Ui! ¿Ya está la cena?

-Hermana, en un momento, precisamente vine a buscarte por que a alguien se le olvidó lavar los platos- Yui cayó en cuenta que se referían a ella, por lo que se comenzó a rascar el cuello con incomodidad.

-Ya voy, ya voy, es que le estaba ayudando al Capitán con algo- volteó a era Ritsu suplicante.

Ritsu suspiró y miró a Ui con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Ui, Yui me va a ayudar a buscar algo- Ui sacudió la cabeza y se alejo, gruñendo bajito.

Ritsu se acomodó de nuevo en el piso del barco, con la espalda apoyada en un barril. Enfrente de su rostro apareció la botella de Ron. Volteó a ver a Yui, quien aún sonreía.

-Eres incorregible-le dio un largo sorbo. Volvió a escuchar la risa de su padre y de ella. Cerró un momento los ojos.

De pronto, a su lado, Yui se tensó.

Abrió los ojos y observó a Yui, que estaba de pie, viendo a través de un telescopio, el horizonte. Una especie de temblor se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

-Yui, ¿Qué demo…-no acabo la frase porque Yui señaló al frente, le quitó el telescopio, al parecer un barco, de los elegantes, estaba siendo perseguido por otro barco, un pirata.

Se sorprendió al reconocer el barco "elegante", era el del Rey de Aragón. El otro barco era de unos piratas, con los que últimamente habían tenido algunos problemas, eran los típicos chicos malos que quemaban pueblos y robaban mujeres. Sonrió.

-Al fin algo interesante que hacer- murmuró bajito para sí.

-¿Qué dijo, Capitán?- preguntó Yui confundida.

-Dije, prepárense chicos, acérquense a esos barcos, prepárense para la batalla- Un brillo peligroso se apoderó de su mirada.

* * *

_Durante la batalla._

Ritsu, a través del telescopio, vio como el barco pirata se acercaba rápidamente al barco del Rey. Estaba contando en silencio. Su barco era conocido como el barco más rápido de las islas Aragón. Ellos también se acercaban a toda velocidad a los barcos, para evitar que ocurra lo peor. A pesar de que eran piratas, respetaban al Rey.

Ritsu se subió al barandal del barco, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del que pertenecía al Rey. Escuchó que Ui chillaba, se dio cuenta que Yui, aún ebria también se había subido al barandal con ella. Sonrió, Yui era su mano derecha, su compañera de aventuras, su segunda al mando, por lo que no le sorprendió que inclusive esta vez la fuera a seguir.

Saltaron.

El agua del mar estaba muy fría, escuchó a Yui quejarse. Le hizo una señal.

Miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que Ui estaba atenta. Ella le daría la señal a Ui, cuando fuera seguro iniciar la emboscada.

Se sumergieron y nadaron por un rato hasta que llegaron al barco del Rey. De pronto no vio a Yui por ningún lado. Ya se había adelantado.

Trepó por un lado del barco. Al parecer todos estaban ocupados saqueándolo, como para darse cuenta de su presencia.

Aunque no lo admitiera, le encantaba el drama. "Necesito una entrada que cause impacto" pensó. Ya estaba en la cubierta, se movió sigilosamente entre los barriles. "Ajá, nunca me he subido al mástil, desde ahí saltaré y pum. Impacto" Rió imaginándola escena. La cara del Rey estaría desencajada.

Se dirigió al mástil con mucho cuidado. Nadie le prestaba atención. Sacó un cuchillo de su blusa blanca. Y comenzó a subir el mástil.

De pronto escuchó carcajadas. "Maldición, me descubrieron". Vio hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que eran un grupo de hombres, bastante feos por cierto, había unas niñas con ellos. No podía verles la cara, pero sabía que eran chicas, por la forma que lloraban y gritaban.

Se las ofrecieron en bandeja de plata al jefe, eso la llenó de ira, que clase de hombres eran, solo eran unas niñas.

Observó como el jefe se le acercaba a una e imaginaba lo que vendría después. Gracias a la suerte su barco estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ayudarla.

-¿Qué crees que haces con esas chicas, rufián?- dijo, apretando los dientes para contener la ira.

Vio las cuerdas que salían de su propio barco, y como Ui y Harry lideraban la emboscada. Sonrió. "Diablos ¿Dónde está Yui se va a perder de la diversión? Soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya, Capitán, eso fue muy romántico- soltó una risa- No los voy a perdonar, eso que iban a hacer no es de verdaderos piratas.- había cierta rabia en la voz infantil de la chica.

Ritsu saltó del mástil y cayó con un ruido sordo.

Yui también salió de las sombras. Ritsu sabia lo mucho que Yui odiaba ese tipo de hombres.

-¿Pero si solo son dos niñas?- el hombre con la cicatriz repugnante se burló. –Si quieren pueden divertirse también.

-ummmm me agrada su propuesta- dijo Ritsu, mientras le hacia una señal a Harry. Su tripulación preparó las espadas.- Solo que no creo que les guste nuestro tipo de diversión.

En ese momento, Ui dio señal y comenzaron a luchar contra los otros piratas. Yui sonrió y se acercó a Harry, que le entregó una brillante espada.

Ritsu estaba a punto de ayudar a Yui, que ya estaba peleando con un hombre calvo y grande, cuando escuchó un gemido. Eran las dos chicas. "Tengo que ponerlas a salvo" pensó.

Cuando se estaba acercando a ellas, un hombre le clavo una espada en el pecho. Sintió el dolor agudo. Apretó los dientes.

Ante el hombre que se quedó atónito, tomó el puño de la espada y se la sacó del pecho.

-¿Creíste que eso me iba a matar?-gruñó. Le hizo una señal a Ui.

-Ui cúbreme, necesito llevarlas al barco, aquí es peligroso.- Cargó a Mio.

-Harry, ven acá- el chico llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Lleva a la otra chica de regreso al barco- Harry se llevó a Mugi sobre su hombro.

Después de unos cuantos obstáculos (piratas que intentaban atacarlos).

Llegaron al extremo del barco, que se encontraba más cerca de su barco. Alguien (seguramente Ui) había puesto una tabla para que fuera más fácil pasar al otro lado.

Cuando llegaron al barco, Ritsu tiró la tabla para qué nadie pudiera subir.

Acomodó a las chicas en su propio camarote.

Corrió afuera rápidamente, Harry estaba en el timón, se alejaban del otro barco lentamente.

Ritsu observó que la lucha se alargaba, sabía que a su tripulación no le importaría que tan alejados estuvieran, siempre les gustaba nadar un poco. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Miro fijamente al cielo oscuro.

La luz de la luna acarició el barco donde se desarrollaba la feroz batalla. Escuchó claramente los gritos de terror de sus enemigos. Se pasó una mano por el pecho, buscando su cadena. La acarició un momento.

Después de un rato, los gritos se extinguieron. Su tripulación siempre era rápida, no le gustaban las muertes lentas. Sus hombres comenzaron a tirarse al mar uno por uno.

Yui la saludó desde el agua, nadaba perezosamente hacia el barco.

-Bien hecho, chicos- los felicitó, en cuanto se aseguró de que todos estuvieran.

-¿Capitán por que nos dejó solos en la pelea?-dijo Kyoko con su habitual sonrisa lobuna.

Varios murmullos de desaprobación se escucharon.

-Por que estaba muy ocupada rescatando a las prisioneras. Además desde cuando su Capitán les debe de dar explicaciones.- Más murmullos de desaprobación.

-Ahora que lo pienso- murmuró Ritsu con una sonrisa llena de malicia-la cubierta está muy sucia. ¿Algún voluntario para limpiarla?

Todos se quedaron paralizados, se disculparon rápidamente, mientras huían hacia sus cuartos.

-Cobardes-gruñó.

Yui, Ui, Harry y Ritsu eran los únicos que quedaban a cubierta.

-Harry ¿seguro que no quieres descansar?-preguntó Ritsu preocupada, el chico bostezaba abiertamente.

-Claro que no, Capitán, mejor descanse usted- respondió con una firme determinación.

-Si así lo prefieres- Ritsu se encogió de hombros.

Yui y Ui sonrieron.

-Ui me pareció escuchar por ahí que habías preparado sopa, me agradaría tomar un tazón-Yui tomó la mano de su hermana mientras la arrastraba adentro. – Que les parece si celebramos con ron ¿eh?

-Yui-dijeron con indignación Ui y Ritsu a la vez.

Se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Qué, yo solo decía? –hizo puchero.

-Está bien, hermana- accedió Ui- Pero solo una copa.

-¿Qué? Así no sabe – respondió Yui indignada.

-Yui- le dedicó una mirada severa.

-Está bien, está bien, con una basta- respondió resignada.

Ritsu las miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Amaba a su tripulación no podía estar más orgullosa de ellos.

Su mano buscó de nuevo su cadena, suspiró. Se dirigió de nuevo adentro. Para verificar si se encontraban bien las chicas.

* * *

Había dejado esta historia muy abandonada.

Dejen sus reviews. (:

Se aceptan too tipo de criticas.


End file.
